


Heat Haze Days

by mythic0wings



Series: Heat Haze Project [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Car Accidents, Cycle of Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of her dying. She dreams of saving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Haze Days

A boy in the street, crying and yelling as a girl's limp body colors his clothes red.

_He sees the truck, just in the corner of his eye. Barreling down the road toward her. The light flashes to red and it's all he can see._

"Someone help her!" He screams, clutching at a broken figure. People are gathered around now, staring like its a spectacle to be watched.

_A grab for her hand, a suggestion to leave even as the black cat streaks across the road. Then its pipes and a pressure on the small of his back and he stumbles. Twisting around to see her trapped and skewered by steel poles. He think he sees her smile._

A spectator watches with hands in their pockets, curiosity alight in their eyes. The boy wants help?

_A bloodied crack from a tumble backward down a flight of stairs. Phantom feeling humming in his shoulder._

His breathe hitches, trying not to smell of blood all over him, all over her.

_Clocks spin madly, the only ones that are frozen are smeared with flaking gore. Tick tock, tick tock._

No one is willing to approach, not even the truck driver who stands dumbfounded.

_Red flickers at the edge of his vision, a wicked grin on someone's face._ "This isn't a dream you know."

Static fills his ears, he can't take the cold in his friend and the inaction of everyone around him. It's too much.

The boy bolts up in bed, panting as sweat stings his eyes and wets his shirt. Scrabbling for his phone he checks the date. 15th of August, it's almost noon. The phone buzzes in his hand, reminding him that he's supposed to go to the park today. Dry mouthed he flees his room only pulling on his sleeveless jacket and shoes. When he arrives at the park he sees her, sitting there and petting something.

Still shaken from his dream - _It's not a dream_ \- he walks up and sits on the swing next to her. Her smile is blinding, so full of life it shocks him and he can barely say hello. Then they start talking and he can't help relaxing a little.

Then the cat jumps from her lap. She gasps and is on her feet in pursuit. Right toward the street.

Suddenly he's choking because all he can see is his dream and what -might- happens next. Chains rattle as he runs as well. Icy fingers digging in his chest, seeking out his heart.

_He grabs her arm, yanking her out of the street but stumbling into it himself. Somewhere he hears the sound of a truck's horn blaring. Then it's over, she's okay. A smile curves his lips. The spectator looks taken aback, frightened even._

A girl sits up in bed, fingers seeking out the soft fur of the cat in her lap. Tears stain her cheeks and all she can do is lean against her wall. Wondering how it could have been different.

_Clocks lay shattered on the wall, pieces falling off like broken glass. Time here, in this space, has halted._


End file.
